


Neon Lights

by shinebrightlikeabean



Category: Evak - Fandom, Fandom - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Bartender - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Endings, Happy, Love, M/M, Multi, SKAM, Story, friends - Freeform, friendships, isakandeven, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeabean/pseuds/shinebrightlikeabean
Summary: His first thoughts suddenly blown, eyes glazing over the boy his eyes closed there still moving together as one hips pressed against one another hid eyes travel over his features his small thin plump lips he just wanted to lean down and kiss.-different universe





	Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> There's a lot more I just separated the chapter in half let me know if you want the other half.
> 
> Also when reading this chapter imagine the music better? I should say anyway I typed up last year so............
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

5 months ago, October 2nd 2016

-

Taking a deep long breathe, Even enters the club instantly relaxing seeing other people dancing away running a hand through his hair as his anxiety fades. 

Even takes ten long steps to the bar with his long legs ordering a drink after passing his ID to the barman. The music pounding in his ears as he looks around the room taking everything in, lights reflecting in his hazy eyes.

He notices the themes neon lights as they flash and change vibrant colours, eyes following the crowd of people he watches as they all dance in groups, pulling people in from time to time, sweat dripping from there foreheads.

His eyes linger on a certain group as they move together. In their own world.

Even can feel their energy radiating from there body's from here, he watches the group for a couple of minutes, not even realising the bar becoming crowded.

People coming and going from the dance floor, smelling like sweat, water dripping down there forehead and arms as someone squirts water over them cooling them down, instantly sighing as the water drips down which they most and likely have been doing for hours.

Even takes his drink as more people brush against him getting to the bar, sending a shiver throughout him making his way through the now crowded bar overwhelmed by the sudden rush of people.

He finally escapes making it out over the heat of bodies.

He leans against the wall sighing in relief, throwing his head back as he takes the shot drink he had ordered not recognising the drinks they had.

It was a vibrant blue liquid that glowed against the edge of his shot glass, bringing the rim of his shot glass to his lips he swollas in one shot.

He had decided on asking the bartender who laughed before passing him a shot 'on the house' Even yells thanks over the loud music before drowning it in one go before asking for another, that's when the bar suddenly became crowded.

Letting the alcohol burn his throat, he lifts his leg foot against the wall eyes closing listening to the music.

Feeling the vibrations of the music pound against the walls thumbs through his body, making him want to dance but stays put.

Suddenly the song stops and changes as another female singer starts realising it as no other than Gabrielle personally Even loves her but understands why a lot of people have other opinions he doesn't notice a girl stumble through the crowd before leaning against the wall next to him.

Until he hears her mumbling something along the lines of 'fucking people and my feet are absolutely killing' he smiles looking over at the funny girl she looks to be nineteen or twenty the least.

"Maybe you should sit down" Even suggests foot dropping back to the floor turning his body towards the unknown girl, she looks up gasping thinking she was alone not noticing along the way mumbling about how sore her feet were.

She snaps out of her daze instantly blushing "If I sit down I won't get back up" she admits taking off her heels lifting a foot rubbing hoping the pain would subside.

"You look like you need it" Noticing the bags underneath her eyes dulling her face as the vibrant lights illuminate her face.

"Thanks, I've been here since this morning" Even nods his head along to the beat of another song listening to the purple haired girl.

Hardly hearing her over the music he yells "Dancing?" she shakes her head leaning closer "I work here" his mouth forms an O, She laughs at his funny face he leans down so she hears.

"You must get a lot of headaches" With how loud the music is Even has sensitive ears as he use to be a dancer himself had gotten used to it with time.

At first, he completely hated it how loud the music and the beat thumping of the walls at the dance studio, going home with headaches no wonder they have soundproof studios so nobody outside the room can hear whats happening inside.

"Tell me about it, I guess you get use to it after a year, your new?" She notices how he crowded himself into the back of the room after escaping the bar as people rushed over "That noticeable" she brings her hand up her fingers showing how much.

He chuckles at her cuteness, automatically getting reminded of his sister who's away at a university, her cheeks suddenly flooded with a tint of pink.

"You remind me of my sister" she smiles suddenly yelling as the music suddenly gets louder "Sisters are supposed to be cute why'd you think they were born"

The purple haired girl resembled his own sister a lot, yet there appearances were different "I guess so"

"You want to dance?" She asks yelling over the music stepping from the wall noticing his reluctance she paused.

"Sure, hang on" they make there way back to the bar, Even hands his empty shot glass back to the bartender who greets them with a warm smile.

"You're not going home yet Charlie?" Even raises an eyebrow looking at 'Charlie' he smiles leaning his head against his hand sitting down for a moment.

Charlie the names fits this girl well, noticing her appearances blue baggy oversized jumper that was frayed at the wrists, strands that you could pull and they'd come of the jumper, Charlie's haired parted in the middle hair messy from her days work.

He also notices how small she is fragile almost but strong enough to kick someone's ass.

Charlie must be at least 5 foot 2, she taps her nails onto the bar sound faint nails long painted he realises were fake, maybe acrylic? he wasn't sure.

She brushes her hands through her hair getting off the stool hair falling perfectly over her shoulders "Ready?" she asks holding her hand out waiting for him to take, he takes it as they made their way to the dance floor.

Hands clammy from sweat, suddenly feeling hot once again surrounded by bodies as they brush against him and Charlie as they come to a stop in the middle of the dance floor.

Charlie's hands find his shoulders pulling him in, not in a sexual though but friendly, his hands finding her hips as they move together as one hand leaving his shoulder running through her hair as they sing along parting as more people surround them, dancing in a group.

Even closes his eyes as he moves along with strangers which is a new experience to him, normally dancing with his friends which are practically family to him this is why it's so different but a good different.

Feeling someone bump into him, eyes snapping open ready to scold them mood ruined when suddenly hands find his hips pulling him back into there chest, he soon realises it's a male he turns in his hands.

His first thoughts suddenly blown, eyes glazing over the boy his eyes closed there still moving together as one hips pressed against one another hid eyes travel over his features his small thin plump lips he just wanted to lean down and kiss.

Dark brown eyebrows some blonde hair falling over them, noticing how he has light bronzey blonde hair and how his fringe falls feeling the need to run his fingers through the tangled strands, Even wonders what colour his eyes are brown, green, blue?

Even pulls him in closer hands resting on the others hips feeling a sudden overwhelmed need to protect him, hearing him gasp as he leans his head against Even's shoulder, his eyes probably open now at the sudden movement that he did.

There hips now grinding against one another, moans slipping from the shorter boy, he looks as short as Charlie.

Freezing he turns them around eyes worry filled searching for the purple haired girl, finding her eyes across the room she makes a heart with her hands at him pointing at both of them before she waves.

Exiting the bar, hand in hand with a guy he shakes his head wondering if they'd meet again. He hoped.

The movement the boy looks up, eyes widening as the smaller boys eyes travel from his face to his lips, then he leans up on his tiptoes hands already cupping Even's cheeks as he leans in to kiss him.

Meeting him halfway there lips touch, the feeling of his soft lips as they move together dancing forgotten the smaller boy pressed closer wanting more, feeling more. As his hand leaves Even's cheeks the other still there.

Catching his cupids bow between his lips he lightly nibbles, electing a pleased moan from the smaller who leans his full weight onto him sighing in content.

He slides his hands around the back of his neck hand dipping into the grey hoodie Even was wearing feeling his hand rubbing in small circles as the boy gasps at the feel of his tongue running along his soft kissable bottom lip.

Asking for entrance.

The boy parts his lips slightly letting Even's tongue enter his mouth, he groans deeply at the taste of cherry hands moving up his body coming to cup the boy's cheeks.

His thumb pressing into his cheek as their tongues fold together like one.

He maps his mouth out tracing along his teeth feeling the soft wet tongue move against his own hands soon again gripping his hips knowing they'd leave marks only red ones.

Not enough to bruise him, they walk backwards knocking into people who didn't seem to mind to much since they both didn't look like they would be parting anytime soon. They turn the smaller boy slams them up against the nearest wall never breaking there kiss.

Moaning as his back clashed against the wall ignoring the security guard coming over until he hears him talking once again, Even groans not wanting to come up for air not even for acknowledging the security man, but they part anyway the boy panting heavily against his lips.

As the security man pulls the boy back by his shirt.

Separating them, hands falling from each other feeling the longing to have there hands back on each other, hips separating of the force he was pulled back, a string of saliva attached to there lips breaking, the boy whines reaching out again to pull him back but the security guard steps between them preventing them.

"Go home if you're going to do that, this isn't the place for you and your boyfriend to be practically fucking against the wall" the boy blushes looking down at his feet suddenly amazed by them, he blushed more at the 'boyfriend' bit.

Even's cheeks flushed pink as well just not as much.

"We're going now" hands finding each others as soon as he says it the boy steps closer "Look after him, you guys aren't the only couple I've had to tell to go home tonight have a safe drive or walk," the security guy says before walking away smiling at them both.

He seemed nice, they made there way outside silence took over them fingers entwining there body's did more talking they were glued to one another sharing the same warmth, their body's keeping them warm which was nice now they were in the exposed cold night.

 

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated <3  
> Tell me your thoughts on this? <3


End file.
